


My Need

by Redisaid



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, In which we are all Jaina because fucking hell, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Ranger General Sylvanas, Service Top, Unf, Useless Lesbians, anyway, here's that gay shit you asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/pseuds/Redisaid
Summary: Prompt smut for these two! Jaina decided that it would be a good idea to just cuddle and study that night instead of their usual activities. She's about to learn that she's not very capable of maintaining such an innocent agenda when Sylvanas is around.





	My Need

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you get prompted with "Messy Bottom Jaina" and it's no big deal...

Jaina’s fingers traced lines she already knew well. The arms that held her were smooth and strong, but to the discerning eye, were also a map of pale, almost invisible lines. A circle here was the capital of her bicep. A road of a sword slash led from there to a jagged canyon just below her elbow. Sylvanas wouldn’t talk about that one. Jaina suspected it had been an axe, and that it had hurt particularly bad. 

She reached up and brought a calloused palm to her lips. Even that wasn’t quite free of marks. A nick here, a burn there. Working hands. Fighting hands. Incredible hands. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be studying tonight?”

The wry accusation in Sylvanas’ voice was enough to remind Jaina that yes, it had been entirely her idea to just study that night, yet she hadn’t made it through more than a few pages of her reading. And what an awful idea that had been. Truly terrible. One of her worst yet.

So she squirmed in her lover’s lap a little to emphasize that regret. “Weren’t you supposed to be ‘anything but a distraction’, hmm?” Jaina shot back at her.

“I am just innocently sitting here,” Sylvanas reminded her. “Fully clothed and silent, as requested.”

“But incredibly attractive,” Jaina informed her. 

She felt the Ranger General shrug against her back. “As is my constant curse. Surely, the great and powerful Lady Jaina Proudmoore would have learned to resist such punitive charms by now?”

Jaina scoffed as she leaned back heavily against Sylvanas again, but gave her reading yet another try. She went over the reasons for their current state in her head over and over. She had an early morning tomorrow, for one. She was already tired, for another. And finally, she as well behind on her studies, as she always seemed to be when Sylvanas was able to manage an extended visit to Dalaran.

Still, all things considered, it was very difficult to ignore the way Sylvanas wrapped herself around her just so. How she’d chosen to wear a sleeveless shirt that day, leaving those road-mapped arms on display. How warm they were. How comfortable Jaina was in them. How they fit together in Jaina’s bed. 

Yes, very difficult.

The way those incredible hands ghosted over her, knowingly not touching her enough for this to be normal, but enough to be teasing, also didn't help. Sylvanas slid them over Jaina's own arms, just slow enough to appreciate the goosebumps they left in their wake.

It was then that she saw it. Sylvanas’ left hand hit just the right angle in the low magelight of her room. A thin strip of pale skin slashed the length of her thumb, ending just at her wrist. That was new.

Jaina captured that hand when it got too close to her own. She turned it up to the light again. “What happened this time?” she asked as she ran a thumb over the scar.

“What? Oh, that’s an old one,” Sylvanas said. “You hadn’t seen that before?”

She hadn’t. Jaina knew the tale of just about every mark on her lover’s body. She’d listened to many stories of many battles while she lay in those arms and placed gentle kisses on the marks they had left behind. She even knew about the arrow wound in her shoulder from when Vereesa accidentally shot her during target practice. 

But not this one. How had she missed it? Maybe it was just the lighting. Her thumb told her it had to be old. The skin was smooth there, not raised or angry. 

“No exciting tale there, I’m afraid,” Sylvanas offered before she could ask. “Only a stupid mistake. Knife slipped when I was skinning a catch.”

Somehow, that was better than another long story of an epic battle. It was hard sometimes to remember that Sylvanas as just another person. Everything about her was just so wonderful. But the more that Jaina got to know of that person, the more she grew to love her. She loved her little quirks and nuances. She loved the way she snorted when she laughed really hard. She loved the little soft snores that sometimes came from her if she slept turned the wrong way. Sylvanas, try all she might, was not perfect, but Jaina cataloged those imperfections like her scars, and filed them away under the things that made her all the more endearing.

But those hands. Even as she had this one in her possession, she turned it again, admiring the way the soft, cold light of her magic illuminated the complexity of each graceful digit, each hard callous and smooth scar. And of course, each memory of other things that those hands did. Things besides hunting and fighting. Things that began as innocently as the way Sylvanas held a pen when she wrote, or a fork as she ate. Then traveled not so innocently to the way those hands felt on Jaina’s skin, and the way they drove her mad elsewhere on her body.

It didn’t help that the other one was gently brushing her hair back over one ear. 

“I am beginning to think that I can’t be around when you’re trying to study,” Sylvanas noted against that newly exposed ear.

“Why’s that?” Jaina asked, dropping her hand and making a show of holding the book in her lap a little closer.

“I have excellent hearing, you know,” Sylvanas chided her. “Excellent enough to hear that heart of yours pounding.”

Jaina sighed, admitting defeat, “You’re just…”

“Tell me more,” Sylvanas husked against the back of her neck before placing a purposefully too chaste kiss there.

“It’s just very hard not to want you, when we’re alone like this,” Jaina told her as she leaned into her touch.

“Mmm, and what would you have me do for you, were you to give up on your studying?” Sylvanas asked as she kissed along Jaina’s spine.

“Anything. Everything. Whatever,” was all Jaina could say in reply. It was true enough. No point in playing games. 

“What an irresponsible thing you are,” Sylvanas noted. “Are you certain?”

Jaina squirmed against her to emphasize the point as she replied, “Entirely. Please. I need you.”

She would have to remember that phrase. It was almost like an incantation. It changed the way Sylvanas acted instantly. Her teasing touches became fast and fierce. A low growl was uttered against her back, rumbling through both of them as those amazing hands slid up around her and reached for the clasp of her robes. Sylvanas’ chaste kisses turned to hot, hungy, open-mouthed things as she freed Jaina from her clothes. Her book was cast aside before Jaina could even think to rid herself of it. Jaina kicked free of the robe when it quickly became a puddle around her waist. She barely had time to turn and face Sylvanas before those hands were on her again, 

They kneaded her breasts through her bra. Another growl followed at the hindrance. Jaina managed to capture the end of it in a kiss, swallowing it with a heavy dose of Sylvanas’ tongue as well. She managed to undo the clasps of that garment on her own as Sylvanas was distracted. 

“My, my, I think someone wants to be touched.”

There she was. There was that snarky thing again. 

“Honestly,” Jaina breathed against her. “I’ve wanted nothing more than that all damn day.”

“Hmm,” Sylvanas hummed against her lips. Her hands slid down to Jaina’s hips and entwined themselves in the waistband of her panties. “I’d love to hear more about how you think naughty things about me all day long, but right now, I believe I have some important business to attend to.”

Sylvanas began to slide the last of her clothing off of her and grinned as she wrapped one arm around Jaina to hoist her up and untangle it from her legs. All Jaina could do was cry out a little in surprise, but then start to laugh as she was set back down.

If she wasn’t already turned on, that would have been more than enough--just to be bodily lifted up by her strong, cocky ranger. Gods. What had she done to deserve this woman?

“I love you so much,” she laughed into Sylvanas hair as she tried to lean over and grab the hem of the elven woman’s shirt.

Sylvanas pushed her hands away. “You’ll love me more if you let me take care of you and worry about me later,” she promised. 

Jaina hummed her response into a kiss as Sylvanas captured her again. She lifted her again even as their lips were still connected, and reversed their positions in quick burst of strength and speed that had Jaina lying against the pillows in only the space of one kiss, with Sylvanas smiling down at her from between her legs. 

She ran her hands up Jaina’s body, releasing their hold her waist to brush along the underside of her breasts, only to steer around them and mark the curves of her shoulders before racing down her arms and eventually landing on her own hands. Sylvanas gripped them and pulled Jaina up to her, kissing her again before lowering her back down.

“You’re very strong and very cute,” Jaina found herself panting. “So when are you going to fuck me again?”

Sylvanas laughed. “Right now, my impatient one.”

She made good on that promise, parting Jaina’s legs a little more and situating herself between them, then parting their apex with two fingers. Jaina groaned at the contact, and then again as it left her. Sylvanas traced those two fingers, gliding them along a trail of wetness that made its way down Jaina’s inner thigh. 

“Very impatient, I see,” she commented as she traced them back up again. “Or has this been going on all day too, I wonder?”

Jaina didn’t get a chance to answer. Whatever retort she might have offered was lost in a hiss as those fingers found their mark again. She was too hot and too sensitive. This wasn’t going to last long, even if she wanted it to.

Sylvanas didn’t appear to want it to either. She moved her fingers around Jaina’s center just as she knew was needed. Slow and hard. Deliberate. Hungry. Every stroke of them sent Jaina to new heights. Her hands were already balled in the sheets.

But Sylvanas didn’t let it end there. No. That wouldn’t be good enough for her. Never. Just as Jaina was about to pass the point of no return, she withdrew those fingers. Sylvanas’ hands slid up to her knees as she leaned back and watched Jaina writhe for a moment, lifting her hips to chase that touch, only to find there was nothing to chase.

“Why...why did you…?” was all she could manage to pant out in protest when she finally opened her eyes.

Sylvanas smirked down at her, saying nothing. She leaned down to place a gentle kiss against her lips. Only then did she say, “I love you. And I love the way you want me.”

Her kisses travelled down Jaina’s neck, and her hand travelled up along her thigh again. She sucked a mark into the mage’s collarbone just as she sank two fingers into her. Jaina had a noise she’d never heard from herself before as that happened. Her body was alight with sensation. Everything was too much, but just not enough at the same time. 

Sylvanas peppered her neck and chest with kisses as her fingers worked. She added a third, whispering utter filth in Thalassian as she did. She barely moved them, in favor of letting Jaina ride them herself. It was all she could do. Her body was doing most of the work on its own, just moving, writhing, arching. 

Sylvanas’ teeth were grazing Jaina’s shoulder as she brought the flat pad of her thumb against her clit. Jaina could feel the sparks of pleasure traveling between the two points of much needed contact, down along her spine then back up again, then pooling in her hips. 

“Sylvanas,” Jaina groaned. “I’m going to…”

“I know,” Sylvanas replied. 

Jaina was certain she knew. She was certain she knew exactly how she tightened around her, how Jaina rasped her name like the reptitive chorus of a drinking song against her chest. How her breaths came short and fast and how the heat between them was like a flash of fire. Oh she knew. She knew just exactly how hard Jaina was coming. And she loved it. 

Sylvanas also knew exactly how to bring her down gently, how to ease her through the aftershocks. She knew that Jaina would want to hold her tightly for a minute or two, and to just breathe against her as the last of the orgasm course its way through her. She knew just when to stop touching her and when to start holding her. 

Jaina pressed their foreheads together after a while. “Yes,” she whispered. “That was what I needed.”


End file.
